


Purple Valentine

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Hercules Mulligan, Other, a lot of fluff, with implications of smut but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Saturday afternoon, the day before Valentine’s day around five o’clock in the afternoon, and Hercules found himself having driven to the Lafayette household. He was now standing outside the door, cursing himself for going through with his plan. In his left hand he clutched a beautiful bouquet of flowers - after fussing over different arrangements for longer than he cared to admit, he had splurged and got one of the nicer ones. Palms starting to sweat, Hercules gave himself one last whispered pep talk before finally knocking on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> happy capitalism day!

It was that time of year again, where everything was either white, red, or pink and stores were filled with plushies holding hearts and heart shaped chocolates. Honestly, Hercules had never really minded Valentine’s Day, it was just sort of _there_. Though, he could do without the surge in pda everywhere you looked for the weeks leading up to the holiday - if it could really be called that.

But, as most teachers did on holidays, Hercules thought it would be fun for the kids to make some valentines for their art class that coming week. Valentine’s Day fell on the weekend this year so it was a Thursday, only a few days before the day, when Hercules had the students make their crafts. 

He gave a short tutorial on how to use the scissors properly, and had a few pre-made valentines to give the children some ideas on where to get started. After he dismissed their attention from him, the room grew noisey again as laughter and chatter filled the air. Hercules smiled as he walked around the room, watching the children enjoy themselves immensely. His heart swelled when he stopped by a particular boy sticking glitter to a lopsided heart.

“That looks lovely Georges,” Hercules crouched down next to him.

Georges looked over at Hercules and gave him a toothy smile - he was still sticking his tongue where one of his front teeth was now missing and Hercules found it adorable. 

“Merci Hercules!” 

Most of the children had started calling him Hercules after Georges had, but he didn’t really mind.

“Is this for your papa?” Hercules’ heart thumped in his chest at the thought of Lafayette but he forced the feelings away - or at least tried to.

But Georges flushed furiously and bit his lip.

Hercules smiled.

“Oh, is it for someone speci-”

“Shhhh!” Georges whispered and whipped a finger to his lips. 

Still smiling, Hercules shut his mouth watching as Georges looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in.

“It’s a secret,” Georges explained with the utmost serious expression. 

Hercules masked his affection with a serious face of his own and nodded. “Of course, very serious business.

“Oui,” Georges confirmed, face stone cold sober. 

“I will not tell a soul then,” Hercules said.

Georges smiled but then masked it again. “Do you _promise_?”

Hercules had to bite back the laugh threatening to spill from his lips. He crossed across his chest, “cross my heart.”

The boy watched him for a moment, deliberating, before another beautiful smile broke out across his face. “Good.”

He turned back to the table and grabbed a different valentine from the table - this one was a pink cut out teddy bear, or somewhat in the shape of bear it was actually pretty good though for a five year old, and it had ‘PAPA’ written on it in big bold red letters.

“ _This_ one is for papa,” Georges explained anyway and showed it to Hercules.

“Your papa is going to love this Georges,” Hercules rested an affectionate hand on the boy’s shoulder and grinned.

“Vraiment, you think so?”

“This is beautiful, but I think your papa would love anything you gave them.”

And at that praise Georges sat up straighter in his chair, his chest puffed out a little and Hercules had to laugh at that. He squeezed Georges’ shoulders and went to stand but the boy’s next question stopped him.

“Are you not going to make one Hercules?”

He looked at Georges with a look of confusion, but he could feel his face heating up.

“For papa?”

“Why would I-”

But Hercules stopped at the look Georges gave him. 

“You are supposed to give them to those you care about, no?”

Jesus when did five year olds get so observant. Though Georges’ stern look turned innocent and he shrugged.

“I think papa would be disappointed if you did not give them one.”

“Really?” The word came out octaves higher than he would have liked and Hercules cleared his throat. When he repeated his tone was much lower, “really?”

Georges gave him a look that screamed ‘duh’ before holding out some purple paper and glitter. They looked at each other for a moment before Hercules sighed and took it from the kid. The smile that lit up Georges’ face was well worth it and Hercules returned the expression with s small smile of his own.

“You are going to make papa very happy.”

Hercules flushed at that and made his way back to his own desk. He sat down and stared at the supplies he had gathered. Lafayette crossed his mind again and he had that funny feeling in his stomach. Fuck, he was screwed.

\-------

It was Saturday afternoon, the day before Valentine’s day around five o’clock in the afternoon, and Hercules found himself having driven to the Lafayette household. He was now standing outside the door, cursing himself for going through with his plan. In his left hand he clutched a beautiful bouquet of flowers - after fussing over different arrangements for longer than he cared to admit, he had splurged and got one of the nicer ones. Palms starting to sweat, Hercules gave himself one last whispered pep talk before finally knocking on the door. 

It seemed like ages until someone finally answered the door and when it opened he was met with no one. Hercules was confused for a moment before he looked down to see Georges smiling at him. He returned the expression naturally.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Salut Hercules!” Georges beamed up at him, bouncing on his feet. “What are you doing here?”

But Georges did not give him a chance to respond as he caught sight of the flowers in his hand and already jumped to his own conclusions.

“Are you here to woo papa?”

Hercules flushed at that and laughed awkwardly, “yeah, something like that. Are they busy?”

Georges shook his head and turned to call something in rapid French into the apartment. And there was Lafayette’s beautiful voice, calling back from somewhere inside. Hercules had no idea what they had said, but he didn’t care; he could listen to Lafayette talk for hours in any language. Georges called back something and then there was the sound of approaching footsteps.

Nerves flooded Hercules again and there was a new rush of sweat that poured out of his pores. Heart thumping in time with the footsteps and then Lafayette was in view and everything stopped. They smiled down at Georges, walking up behind him, and grabbed the door, but froze when they saw Hercules. They were clearly not expecting to see him as they flushed furiously and fussed with their clothing and hair for a moment.

“Hercules,” they said breathlessly. “What are you doing here?”

“I-” Hercules stopped and looked down at Georges standing in front of them. Lafayette seemed to notice his hesitation and said something softly Georges in French.

Georges whined something back in their mother tongue and Lafayette tutted him. With a sigh Georges turned on his heel and stalked into the apartment. Lafayette watched their son go, and waited until he disappeared completely from view before turning back to Hercules; the smile they wore was wolfish. They stepped forward, closing the door slightly to shield them in the hallway.

Lafayette fell into his arms easily, as if this wasn’t a recent development to their relationship. Hercules pulled them close, wrapping his free arm around their waist as their lips moulded together. Lips opened lazily under one another and they sighed into each other’s mouths. Lafayette’s arms momentarily tightened around Hercules’ neck and he stroked their skin just above their pants. They shivered in his arms and broke away.

The silence was one of contentment as they rested their foreheads together, just glad to bask in the close proximity of one another. A surge of affection washed over Hercules toward the person in his arms and he pressed forward to place a few short kisses on their lips. Lafayette giggled beneath him and Hercules grinned, nuzzling their noses.

“God, I’ll never get used to that,” he admitted, and they sighed in agreement. 

“So,” Lafayette pulled back, much to both of their disappointment, but just enough so they could talk. Neither of them particularly wanted to be away from each other any more than they had to. This was a safe place.

“What can I do for you?” They bit their lip and Hercules had to rip his eyes away from their mouth and drag his mind out of the gutter before responding.

Ah, right. Nerves started to bubble their way back to the surface at the thought of what he had come to do. 

“Errr, right. I know this is kind of last minute and maybe out of the blue, and I know this is sort of tentative whatever has started up here but I- oh, here,” Hercules shoved the flowers at Lafayette.

The smile that lit up their face was absolutely stunning and Hercules felt in an instant all his nerves melt away. They took the bouquet from him, their fingers brushing momentarily and buried their face in the colourful flowers. Lafayette inhaled deeply and pulled away with a sigh, their eyes closed. After a moment their eyes fluttered open again and they looked back at Hercules, flushing more.

“I’m sorry - they were the best I could find.”

At that Lafayette frowned and their brows furrowed in confusion. “Qu'est-ce que tu dis; they are beautiful.”

“Yeah, but not as gorgeous as you,” Hercules grinned at how flustered he made them.

They glared and he laughed, but a small smile played at their lips. 

“Arrête ça, tu est ridicule.”

They smelled the flowers again, smiling blissfully as they batted their lashes at him.

“Is this all you came for, to cause me embarrassments, steal my virginity, and bring me flowers,” they teased, one hand trailing along the top of Hercules’ breast.

Hercules snorted at that - steal their virginity.

“Yes,” Hercules said seriously and they mock gasped. “I mean, and to see if you were free tomorrow night of course.”

“Mmm, it is Valentine’s day tomorrow…” Lafayette trailed off, biting their lip again. They moved closer, settling up against Hercules’ body. 

It was almost strange if he thought about it - they hadn’t even known each other for a significant amount of time, less than a year, but they always seemed to be sharing personal space, like they couldn’t be close enough to one another, and Hercules found he couldn’t even begin to mind.

“Mmm is it?” Hercules replied. “I hadn’t realized.”

They glared at this, realizing he was teasing again. 

“You are absolutely adorable when you pout, you know that?” Hercules grinned and he leaned in to kiss their nose.

When he pulled back they were flushing heavily and trying to fight the smile threatening to break out on their face. 

“Quit teasing me.”

“Aw why, when it’s so much fun.”

“Mmmmm, I know many more fun things we could do,” Lafayette purred, leaning in closer to ghost their lips along the bottom of Hercules’ jaw. They nipped at his skin, ever so lightly and Hercules’ eyes fluttered, a low groan slipping out.

“Hold on,” Hercules managed to get out and they pulled back with a raised brow. Hercules used his free arm to dig around his back pocket. He pulled out the small valentine and when he presented it to Lafayette they grinned.

“Will you be my valentine, Lafayette?”

They pulled him in for another kiss, enthusiastically licking their way into his mouth. After Hercules was thoroughly breathless and was sure he saw stars, they pulled away with another huge grin and buried their face in his neck.

“Avec plaisir.”


End file.
